Mckono thanksgiving
by carson34
Summary: Based off of the storyline "I still love you"


Author Note: I'm back with a special storyline. It's the first time writing for this holiday. I hope that you enjoy it and make sure that you check out the black Friday storylines that I will be posted tomorrow morning. I am planning to use the characters from "I still love you" storyline. In chapter 12, I barely wrote chapter on thanksgiving and I hope that you like this twist and that's why I am waiting to post chapter 13 so that way I don't have to change it.

Characters summary

Steve: happy married to Kono. Father to two little girls named Lacey and Marcy. Still works at five o

Kono: happy married to Steve and mother to two little girls. Still works with the team and be a full time mom to the girls. Has a secret to tell Steve.

Lacey: oldest daughter of Steve and Kono. Almost four years old. (Birthday happens in chapter 13)

Marcy: youngest daughter of Steve and Kono. Almost ten months old.

* * *

The night before thanksgiving

He decided to make sure that they got all of their last-minute items from the store. He was just about to leave when Lacey came running into the room.

"Daddy can I come with you to the store?" Lacey asked her father.

"Of course you can." He responded to her as he picked her up and headed for the front door.

"Excuse me but where are you taking my daughter?" Kono asked him as she came walking into the room with their other daughter Marcy.

"I'm taking her with me to spend some daddy/daughter time while going to the store." He responded to his wife.

"Alright but just keep your eyes on her at all time." Kono reminded him as he smiled at her and then walked out of the house towards his truck. He put her in her car seat and headed to the store where they spend about two hours shopping. Steve feels his phone vibrating right before he gets into the truck to home.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" He asked his wife

"Where are you?" She asked him as he turn on the engine.

"Just about ready to go home and be with you." He responded to her as he smiled. He was about to pulled out as she hanged up the phone. "Mommy's crazy." Marcy just smiled at her father. They got home to find her waiting for them to back.

"Oh sure you don't give me a hug and kiss." Steve said joking. He was lucky that his daughter doesn't talk yet because he could be in seriously in trouble. He just smiled at the look that was on her face. "What?"

"What did you say about me after you hang up the phone?" She asked her husband as she put their daughter down and headed into the house. Steve hoped he could dodge her question as they finished getting ready for thanksgiving.

* * *

Thanksgiving morning

Steve woke up to find his wife already awake and making the finishing touches of the dinner. The whole team is coming over along with his mom, sister and niece. He walked into the kitchen to find Lacey and Marcy sitting eating breakfast. He gave a kiss on their heads before giving his wife a small kiss on the lips. She had a surprise to tell him tonight.

"I love you." He said to his wife as he gave her another kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." She responded to her husband as he gave her another kiss. He decided to get some breakfast for him and her to sit down and relax. He could tell that she wanted to tell him something important.

* * *

Dinner party

Steve and Kono were getting excited about having everyone there. Danny had arrived first but before that Steve got a call from his friends saying that they are cleared to do the trip to save his mom and Joe. Kono knew that she needed to find out when he is leaving.

"Hey Danny, can you keep an eye on the girls for a few moments?" She asked their best friend.

"Yes." He said as he watched the couple walked into the living room.

"When do you go?" She asked her husband.

"About six am." He told her.

"Well I was going to wait to tell you my surprise but I wanted to make sure that I told you before it's too late." She responded to her husband.

"What?" He asked her as they sat down the couch.

"I'm pregnant." She revealed to her husband as he got a big smile on his face. He can't believe that they were going to have another baby.

"We're expecting another baby." He said in a whisper since he didn't want their team to know about the baby just yet. They sat down with their whole ohana. They were really thankful for their friends and family.

Visiting Kono's family

After dinner, Steve and Kono headed to her parents and enjoyed dessert.

The end! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this storyline.

Author Note: I'm working on the second thanksgiving storylines tonight (Wednesday night) but I don't know when I will be able to post them but I'm hoping to have them all done tomorrow before people show up. Happy thanksgiving everyone and have a great day. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time just not tomorrow. I was hoping to post a new chapter of I still love you but it's not time to post it yet. I will let you know when I will be able to post.

Happy thanksgiving everyone! Don't forget to check out tomorrow black Friday storyline. What's your favorite part or moments to thanksgiving? The next holiday is Christmas storyline so if you have any ideas on what you want it to be then review.


End file.
